Overthrow
by Aikido Kasshin Ryu
Summary: How could you rule a kingdom when you're always the damsel in distress? If your knight in shining armor was not there to save you, what would you do? When a princess from another land threatens to strip you of your royalty, you begin to take some action.
1. Chapter 1

**Overthrow**

Today was different from any other day. Bowser and his minions weren't out to get her like the daily routine, but what made it more unusual was that _he_ was not in sight whatsoever. The days of Smash were over, and it was now a time of relaxation, and if not, boredom.

Peach had rested her chin on her hand as she sat on her throne within the Mushroom Kingdom. She watched as her Toad servants ran all over the castle, performing their daily tasks. Cooking, cleaning, serving the young heiress at her every whim. She awaited for Mario to step through the double doors leading to her throne, and her mouth stretched into a smile when she saw them open.

" Princess Peach, " Toad rushed to the throne in a state of panic, and Peach started to frown again. " There's some strange woman outside who wants to see you! " He waved his arms over his head as if the matter was an emergency.

Peach stood up from her throne and nodded. Picking up the front of her dress, she strolled towards the door as a toad stood by it and opened it for her. Marching down the stairs and into the large entrance hall, she fought to get the frown off her face and made it to the double doors. Reaching for the doorknob, she opened one of the doors and stepped through.

" Good day, how may I help - " Peach introduced herself, but froze when she saw her visitor. The woman had pale skin and long, flowing auburn hair. She donned herself in a backless white gown with matching gloves that went up to her elbows. and her brown circlet had gleamed brightly in the bright sun.

" Are you Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom? " The mysterious female questioned with a stern look, her blue eyes locked with Peach's.

" Yes, I am. Who are you? " Something was strange about this woman; she didn't share the same characteristics as the citizens of the Mushroom Land, but then again she was human, not a walking mushroom. Peach began to feel as if she had seen the woman before.

" I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and I have traveled across many lands to meet you, Princess Peach. " Zelda performed a curtsy and bowed forward. " I heard many things about you as the heiress of the Mushroom Kingdom that had came across Hyrule. "

Peach rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. " What kind of news would that be? " Behind her, one of the doors were slightly opened, with Toad peaking behind it.

_Princess Zelda, from Hyrule? _Toad had stared hard at Zelda, question after question popping up in his head. _I know she's here for something more than just a meeting. _He jumped when Zelda's eyes had met contact with his.

" You're right, little Mushroom. " She looked down upon Toad, and Peach spun around to see her servant accompanied with many other Toads. " I came here for another reason. " Zelda reached for something behind her back, and Toad began to shake in fright.

Peach turned back around to discover a sword pointed in her direction. " What are you planning to do here? " She moved into a defensive stance with her arms against her chest.

Zelda gripped tightly around the handle and raised her blade high in the air. " It's quite obvious, actually. " She brought her sword down and aimed at Peach again. " To overthrow you, the heiress of Mushroom Kingdom. "

Toad scurried from behind the doors and jumped in front of Peach. " We won't let you do that! " A bunch of other Toads had followed and circled around their Princess. " You'd had to get through us first! "

Zelda lowered her sword arm and placed her free hand on her hip. " Do you plan to get in my way? " She raised an eyebrow and gazed into the eyes of the Toads, realizing they would throw away their lives for Peach, a moral she thought was rather idiotic. " Do you intend to die for your little princess? "

" If it's for the safety of Princess Peach, so be it! " Toad barked back with determination. A weak feeling started to swarm in Peach's leg, and she fought to stand on her feet.

" Look at her. " Zelda shook her head and pointed a finger at Peach. " She can't even stand on her own, nor defend herself from assailants such as that repulsive turtle. " Toad knew who she was referring to, and had already made a conclusion.

" You're with Bowser, aren't you? "

" Me? With that unruly beast? " Zelda moved her finger and pointed to the ground. " I want you to look over this bridge. " A toad dispatched from the others and stuck its head over the edge, and gasped.

It was Bowser; his spiky shell was detached from his body and started to slowly float down the river under the bridge. The corpse was decorated with cuts and burns on almost the entire body." H-He's dead! " The toad backed away from over the bridge, shaking in disbelief. Bowser was dead, and now another assailant has taken his place.

" That's enough. " Peach marched through the mob of Toads surrounding her, and approached Zelda. " Yes, Mario had saved me plenty of times, and I may not be the best leader for this kingdom, but I am far from weak! " The bass in her tone surprised everyone, and Toad knew Peach was not a pretty sight when angry.

Zelda raised her sword once more and pointed it at Peach. " Then prove it! " In a flash, she charged, with her blade ready for a strike. Peach swung her body from left to right, avoiding every bladed swing aimed at at her limbs with speed. The faster she dodged, Zelda's assault grew more ruthless. The Princess of Hyrule started to perform jabbing motions at Peach's chest, preparing for a sure kill.

Peach saw the tip of the sword close in on her, and too slow to react, she tripped over the back of her heels and landed hard on her back. The stone bridge beneath gave no comfort to her aching back, and before she could stand up again, a flash of light blinded her view.

" Is that the best you can do? " The sunbeams reflected heavily off of Zelda's blade, and with a flick of her wrist she shined the rays into Peach's eyes. " Get up! " She became amused at the sight of her opponent shielding her face and stumbling to her feet.

Peach removed her arms from her face, as her pupils grew sore. She extended her arm and swung her hand left and right for a slap, but felt her palm connected with nothing but air. Her vision slowly inverted from blurry to clear, and saw Zelda lunge for her. She leaped back at the last second, barely dodging another stab to her chest.

" Princess Peach, here! " Toad raised a pink parasol and tossed it in the air. Peach extended her arm outward and snatched the weapon while it was in mid-air. No time to ready her stance, she raised the parasol high in the air as the handle clashed with Zelda's blade.

" Such a pathetic tool will not aid you in this duel! " Zelda began to shove, pushing Peach back with ease. Peach had thrust her body forward, returning the power struggle. With a battle cry, she broke the clash and swung. The parasol had connected with Zelda's hand, knocking her blade out of her hand and over the bridge.

" She did it! " The toads cheered on their Princess, jumping with victory and glee. Peach, however, did not. She knew that just because Zelda was know unarmed, did not mean the fight was over.

Zelda had stepped back, caressing her sore hand. Her glare was rather dull, irritation started to habitat in her throat. " I shall continue this fight, even without a blade! " Her glare now grew sharp, and her fist surged with sparkles, as if her hand was coated in glitter.

Peach took a few steps backward, as Zelda opened her hand, and a ball of fire materialized in the middle of her palm. It grew larger by the seconds, and the Toads all leaped in front of their Princess.

" Die! " Zelda lunged the fireball at the group, and Peach shielded herself as the explosion struck them. The Toads were sent flying across the bridge. Zelda gazed deep into the mixture of dust and smoke as it faded, and saw that mostly everyone were lying on their back. She shook her head, unamused, and flipped her hair.

Peach fought to get up on her feet, as her entire body was swollen with severe ache. Clutching on her ribs, she stumbled and feel to her knees. " Why...why are you doing this? "

" You do not deserve to claim the title of a princess. How can you ever rule a kingdom when you're always playing the damsel in distress? " Zelda stared down at her fallen opponent, waiting for an answer. " You can't even answer that, yourself, can you? "

Peach had sunken her head, for all she felt then was shame and humiliation. She never had the chance to stand in glory, because Bowser would always snatch her away before she could ever spread her royalty throughout her kingdom.

" Pathetic. " Zelda placed a hand on her hip and watched as Peach began to crawl for her umbrella. " Do you still plan to fight, even with that worthless toy? " She realized the parasol was at her feet, and snapped it into halves with a stomp of her foot. " Give up your position of royalty, or you will pay with your life. " Zelda had spun around gracefully and turned her back to Peach, before marching into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark clouds had began to form in the gray sky, and heavy rain started to pour from above. Thunder and lightning roared throughout the entire castle, startling the few Toads who were busy performing their duties. Most of the Toads were either injured and bed ridden or tending to the others' wounds. It was a miracle that everyone had survived yesterday's attack.

Peach was a special case; broken. Lost of her will, she laid in her bed, day after day. Even after a week had gone by, her sore ribs still stung her with pain. Princess Daisy had sat at her bedside in a chair, head sunked and face stained with dried tears. She was angry at herself, not being there to protect her friend, especially at a time like this.

"Why did this have to happen?" Daisy shook her head, wishing everything was anything but reality.

_How can you ever rule a kingdom when you're always playing the damsel in distress?_

Those words had replayed in Peach's mind over and over again like a broken record. She let out a quiet groan and lifted her head from the pillow. "I can't just rule the kingdom from my bed." Before her upper body could get up, she winced at the pain in her ribs and slumped back down.

"Peach, you must rest! Please, stay in bed!" Daisy jumped from her chair and placed a hand on Peach's shoulder, only to have it swatted away like a fly. Peach forced herself to rise once more, and dragged her body out of bed. She started to march over to the window, and gazed at the large storm outside.

"Daisy..." Peach called out to her friend as she placed a hand on the window. "What would Mario do if he was here?"

Daisy froze. She was one of the very few people who had noticed Mario's disappearance, and like everyone else, she was left in confusion. "He would come save you like he always did, you know that!"

"Then why hasn't he come here?" Peach started to clinch her fists, and her tone became agitated. "Where...where is he?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Luigi around lately as well." Daisy started to stare at the floor, and soon wore a sorrowful expression herself.

"You don't think...that they're..." Peach's voice started to break, and she started to fight back tears. "That they're..."

"Don't think that way!" Daisy cried out to the other princess, starting to clinch her own fists. "Mario has always saved you, and he always will! Don't think that he won't this time!" She didn't want the thought of Luigi dead in her mind, and shook her head rapidly.

_Give up your position of royalty, or you will pay with your life._

Peach continued to stare out the window with tears pouring down her cheeks. Her will to stay strong and determined had vanished, and she bowed her head in shame.

_Mario...where are you?_

A large, yellow motorcycle raced through the woods of the Mushroom Kingdom, its revving engine drowning out the fierce storm. The rain grew heavier by the minutes and the mud became thicker and deeper. Soon, the revving ceased, as the vehicle stopped in the middle of a bridge.

Wario gazed up at the castle that belonged to Princess Peach, knowing what lingered inside. After his discovery of her being attacked and in a bed-ridden state, he knew that kidnapping her wouldn't be a hassle with Mario missing in action. "This should be fun." He began to crack his knuckles and a devilish grin formed on his face.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" He jumped at the sound of a woman's voice, and turned around. It was Zelda, who stood in the rain under a black umbrella, watching Wario with a cold stare.

"I could ask you the same thing." Wario sent a glare back at the woman. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"If your intentions have anything to do with the princess of this castle, I demand you to leave this instant." Zelda still stood in her position, with a statue-like composure.

"Just who do you think you are, lady? Beat it!" Wario had grown irritated by the woman, itching to make a U-turn and make her into roadkill with his bike. He turned away and tightened the strap on his helmet, eying the double castle doors.

Zelda released her umbrella and watched it soar through the rough winds and float towards the sky. "I won't stand by and watch some repulsive beast stand in the way!" She threw away her calm demeanor and clinched her fists. "Now step aside, you disgusting creature!"

"Disgusting, you say?" Wario didn't turn around and face the woman again, but instead stuck out his rear end. "I'll show you disgusting!" With a large fart, he engulfed Zelda in a cloud of his own flatulence before stomping hard on the pedal and executed a U-turn. "Take this!" He performed a wheelie and sped towards the cloud of foul stench. Before Wario knew it, a figure lunged at him and he was knocked off his bike with a boot to the chin.

The motorcycle tumbled and rolled before crashing into the woods. Zelda twirled in the air and landed gracefully on the ground. She watched as Wario fell hard on the ground and rolled to a slow halt. "I can tell you just got off your training wheels." She looked over her shoulder and stared at the destroyed vehicle behind her.

Wario managed to get to his feet, and charged for the woman. Readying for a punch, his fist struck nothing but pouring drips of water. He continued to swing again and again, failing to get a hit on Zelda. "Hold still, will 'ya!"

Soon, irritation had gotten the better of Wario as he kept missing his opponent.

Zelda did nothing but spin and twirl, dancing in the heavy storm while dodging every blow sent in her direction with ease. "I don't have time for such childish games!" She ceased in her spinning and got down to one knee. Extending her other leg, her foot connected with the back of Wario's ankle, causing him to lose his footing and fall hard on to the soaked concrete. Getting back up, she swung her leg and proceeded to send Wario flying with a kick to the stomach.

Peach still watched the gloomy scenery through her window, and gasped at the two figures outside. "It's her!" She stormed out of the bedroom and raced down the hallway, with Daisy in pursuit. She made it to the main hall and sped for the castle doors.

"Peach, stop!" Daisy called out to her fellow princess, only to be ignored as Peach had already made it outside. She picked up the pace while an army of Toads swarmed behind her and began to follow her.

Wario laid in the rain, curled up in the fetal position and clutching onto her gut. He soon rolled over and got up to all fours, glaring at Zelda, who did nothing but look down at the fallen man. "I remember you..." He let out a harsh cough, followed by a loud gag. "You're that woman...from the Smash tournaments..."

"That's correct. However, I don't remember seeing you at all." Zelda stared down at the ground and picked up the front of her soaked dress. "What a shame, getting drenched like this." She heard the sound of the castle doors opening and looked up. Peach, Daisy, and the Toads all stood at the end of the bridge, surprised to see the woman again after yesterday's assault. "I see that your little princess is in a good condition."

"You...you witch!" Peach was ready to charge for Zelda, only to have Daisy hold her back as the Toads grabbed onto her legs. At this instant, all she could see was red. This woman had attacked and mocked her, and then had the audacity to reappear in front of her castle. Now, all she felt was rage and bitterness.

"What's wrong? Yesterday's scolding wasn't enough for you?" Zelda had only crossed her arms and frowned at the woman.

"Scolding? You almost killed her!" Toad cried out through the storm, which made his voice half as audible. "We want you to leave, right now!"

"Are you sure about that?" Zelda raised a finger and pointed towards the group. "It seems as if your princess is ready for another beating." She turned around and walked towards the woods, shaking her head. "I'll save you the trouble."

"Get back here!" Peach called out to Zelda, only to stumble to the ground as the pain in her ribs stung her again. This was it. No more getting kidnapped, no more being a burden to Mario, no more relying on him to come to her every rescue. It was time for Peach to take a stand and take some action. She wasn't going to stand for another princess attempting to overthrow her, and she wasn't going to let it happen.


End file.
